


AlexHosler's ヘタリア (Hetalia) Fanfictions in Progress!

by AlexHosler



Series: AlexHosler's ヘタリア (Hetalia) Writings! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, FACE Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Not stories, Other, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHosler/pseuds/AlexHosler
Summary: Hello! I was looking at all of my fanfics and I was like, "Hm, I should probably put summaries or something of these up so that I can see what people think" so that's what this is... summaries of my stories that I'll eventually post as stand-alone stories! :DPlease let me know through comments or another social media platform if you want Early Access to one/some/all of the mentioned! All I ask is for a comment or two on each one on how you think it is doing and/or suggestions and/or things to change and/or constructive criticism~
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Japan (Hetalia)/Original Character(s)
Series: AlexHosler's ヘタリア (Hetalia) Writings! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913362
Kudos: 5





	1. Faded Or Not?

Today's featured draft will be Faded Or Not? :)

Faded Or Not is actually a fanfic I shared to one of the Discord servers I'm in and I've actually decided to draft it one more time before I start posting it!

So, Romano and the main character, Alex, are getting closer and Romano's all like "What the actual fuck child I didn't raise you to be this way"

Meanwhile, Alex is missing her brothers but copes because she's doing idiotic things with her friends and scaring Romano so 10/10 day for her in the end!

I have a note up in the public eye in case y'all wanna see my progress and the notes!

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tzEEBBXCO8Nh9kaJziMUJ20uTP5McKBAOAnnqvexGYM/edit?usp=sharing

Thank you so much for listening to my rambling about this, I'll be posting chapters one after another today, so don't be afraid to check them out! *Tries to wink*


	2. CHILDREN, I CHOOSE YOU!

Like Faded Or Not?. It actually stemmed from Faded Or Not? because apparently I love torturing my characters hahaha…

But anyway, the main character, Alex, doesn't *have* a good family to go back to.

She was found when she was young by some sinister people and due to her upbringing, she doesn't trust adults much.

Romano is totally a Parent™ in this one!

This one is far from finished, I think, and it definitely needs to be edited. But other than that I like how this is coming along!

If you're intrigued, comment or reach me on another social media platform and I'll send you a link to the folder for some Early Access reading! The only thing I ask is at least a comment on how it's doing... :)


	3. The Times America and Canada Switched Places and the One Time They Got Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2020/09/13: This one is up, so feel free to check it out~! (It's under the same name as this Chapter Title name.

「America had social anxiety and depression.

This wasn't too much of a surprise, since most of the teenagers in America had one or the other or both.

Neither of the other countries, besides Canada, knew about this. They never even considered it.

Canada was quiet during world meetings, that's for sure. Almost no one knew he was there.

What if they changed places?

[...]

They did it countless times but only got caught once.」

This one is coming along great! However, I'm not sure how close I am to finishing it. I might just be posting the first chapter soon, so keep an eye out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work Link if you liked the little summary :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451676


	4. Not-So-Secret Marriage

China's and Russia's (new) bosses plan together... to see their ship sail.

Of course, there's a little embarrassment in there.

Join Yao and Ivan as they go through courting to marriage, with some funny moments, awkward moments, and just... odd moments.

I only really have the first chapter done but I do have a plan for the rest of the story so that's better than usual, haha!


	5. Who's Child?

One in which Canada saves a girl who fell into a river. Join him as he decides that he's gonna take in this smol bean that has kicked him in the balls no less than twice in the span of one day.

Speaking of child, guess who is healing both the girl and Matthew because Matthew decided to be an idiot and not get warm after diving into a freezing lake? Enter North Italy, and, of course, Germany! North Italy has problems but ignores them in favour of trying his best to get the child to awaken from her unconscious state.

This has 11,000+ words and only nine working chapters... so it's still in the works, ahaha


	6. 相互信頼

It seemed like a joke in the beginning. Two Japanese children who can't really speak English and a mute child all entered the therapist's office for their group therapy session.

Of course, it was awkward.

But afterwards?

These children want the mute child to trust them... and they end up in another world. Away from their past lives, away from their families.

Well, fuck.

相互信頼 is a story I've been working on for a month or so now! But it only has a little above 5,000 words and isn't quite separated into chapter yet.


	7. A Treat Which Represents Thou

Okay, I'm REALLY hyped about this one because I've been working on this since May and I'm really excited on how it's getting! I mean, it only has 12,776 words right now but oh my gosh!! :) :D

Oh my- let me actually start presenting the story ahaha

Anyway, anyway, okay, so! The two main characters are teleported into this anime world and have a whole bunch of baggage on them BUT they meet a whole bunch of nice people and- wait, why are they introducing themselves as personifications?

Germany quickly adores the two teens and starts mother-hen-ing them, and Northern Italy joins the three in their cuddles and Prussia's there and they're all kind of getting better.

Until _she_ comes.

I LOVE THIS ONE GUYS AHHHHHHHHH thanks for listening to my rant hahaha-


End file.
